como cenicienta pero al reves
by Abdolem Misa Nanimus
Summary: Sasuke es mesero en uno de los restaurantes más famoso de todos y Hinata es una Comentarista de radio y junto a naruto y gaara formarán un romance juntos ( también hay yaoi) Naru/gaa y Sasu/hina apto para mayores de 16 años en adelante
1. sasuke

**Sasuke's pov **

Todos conocemos a cenicienta… ¿verdad? Como una hermosa joven de cabello dorado y ojos azules como el cielo ¿verdad? Pero no en mi caso. Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha tengo 26 años de edad. Anterior mente estaba casado con una hermosa mujer llamada Sakura Haruno pero… cuando tuve a mi primera hija se volvió egoísta. Le di todo lo que una mujer pudo desear incluyendo mis deseos más profundos pero… un día la encontré con un hombre llamado Sai y me traiciono así que me separe de ella me lleve a mi hija Temari.

Papi despierta-

Eh?- me dije a mi mismo

¡papá! Despierta ya no duermas lo prometiste-

¿ Temari?... que haces despierta son las 4:00 de la mañana- conteste

Vamos papi prometiste que iríamos al parque- contesto Temari

Temari… no puedo hoy… Orochimaru dijo que debía trabajar hoy- dije con voz ronca

Papi- respondió con voz quejumbrosa

**fin del Sasuke's pov**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha de 26 años cuando se divorció de Sakura tuvo que trabajar muy duro para cuidar a su hija de 6 años Temari. Sasuke trabaja como mesero en uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de la aldea de la hoja… Hokague's. Pero no trabaja solo. Está su mejor amigo Naruto que también es mesero, la señora Tsunade la cocinera, Jiraya el Lavaplatos, Ten-Ten la segunda cocinera ayudante de Tsunade. Todos los días eran iguales Orochimaru el gerente del restaurante era un hombre avaro y codo (aparte de afeminado XD) siempre se metía con Sasuke echándole la culpa y haciendo que trabaje extra.

**Naruto's pov**

Pobre teme siempre hacen que trabaje extra… maldito Orochimaru no debería hacerle eso a Dobe

**Fin de Naruto's pov**

Sasuke siempre era el responsable de todo… ¿Por qué? Porque estaba celoso de Sasuke porque era atractivo sexy y era amable con los demás… a veces era un poco frio con Naruto pero el resto… ¡uf! Era una persona bellísima.

Pero el problema más grande era los hijos de Orochimaru… Anko y Pain ellos fastidiaban a todos y más… a Sasuke. Un día le pusieron sal al pastel para que luego no supiera bien y pusieron mostaza en los emparedados de jalea para que se lo demás se fueran y luego echarle la culpa a Sasuke.

Un día Pain y Anko decidieron hacerle una crueldad a Sasuke.

Oye hermanito- dijo Anko con una voz melodiosamente malvada- que te parece si le hacemos de lo peor a una persona que odio

Ejem….odiamos- contesto Pain

Me da igual- responde Anko molesta

Oye mira esto- dijo con un bote de pintura enlatada- y si hacemos lo siguiente

Perfecto- respondió con una sonrisa malévola

Pain y Anko escribieron en la pared OROCHIMARU APESTA. Con faltas de ortografía y con una letra horrorosa.

¡ qué están haciendo!- grita Sasuke furioso

Ay Sasuke llegas a tiempo- contesta Anko entregándole a Sasuke la lata de pintura

¡ qué está pasando aquí!- dice Orochimaru

Papi mira lo que hiso Sasuke- dijo Anko señalando a Sasuke con una sonrisa malvada

Con que Orochimaru apesta eh?... y que faltas de ortografía ¡ que no fuiste a la escuela! Grita Orochimaru

Pero jefe yo no fui fueron sus hijos de nuevo- dice Sasuke

vez papi nos está inculpando- contesta Pain

Sasuke repórtate ahora a mi oficina… ¡ya!- responde Orochimaru

Pero jefe yo…- contesta Sasuke

¡nada!- dice Orochimaru molesto

Orochimaru lleva a Sasuke a su oficina…, todos miran a Sasuke como si ya lo fueran a despedir o algo parecido.

Señor yo no he hecho nada- dice Sasuke

¡cállate!- contesta Orochimaru- con que haciendo de nuevo travesuras Uchiha Ud. Es un adulto ya no es un niño, bien… podría despedirte de una vez…

¡señor no!, este es el único trabajo que tengo, si me despide ahora… no podre cuidar a mi hija Temari- dice Sasuke

Bien… me convenciste esta será la última vez… pero como consecuencia tendrás que trabajar dos horas extra está noche atenderás a todos los invitados de la fiesta está noche.

Orochimaru había organizado una fiesta de hallowen para celebrar invitó a mucha gente (porque era el restaurante más famoso de todos) y los demás estarían atendiendo a los invitados.

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado del restaurante Hokagues

Había una muchacha muy hermosa llamada Hinata Hyuga era la comentarista de radio más famosa de toda la aldea junto con Gaara su acompañante. Hinata tenía un hermoso cabello largo azulado, ojos perla de 24 años. Gaara poseía unos ojos verdosos (aqua) , un cabello rojizo como la sangre y tenía 25 años. Ellos eran parte de un grupo llamado Radio Kagues.

Señorita, señorita- gritaba su representante Ino

¿Qué pasa Ino?, ¡no sabes que estamos grabando!- grita Gaara

¡Gaara san!- grita sonrojada Hinata

Lo siento, lo que pasa es que fueron invitados a la gran cena de hallowen de Hokagues- contesta Ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

¡De verdad!- contestan ambos

Hinata estaba impresionada pero también nerviosa sabía que era el restaurante favorito de Gaara pero jamás pensó que fuese a ir a una fiesta.

**Hinata's pov **

**Que increíble iremos a la fiesta de disfraces de Hokagues estoy un poco nerviosa no acostumbro a disfrazarme pero… tal vez ahí conozca a mi admirador secreto.**

**Fin del hinata's pov**

Hinata tenía muchos admiradores pero no secretos todos los días llegaban mensajes desde su chat (en facebook XD) tenía un admirador llamado Advengeruchiha llegaban hermosas poesías hasta mensajes pero nunca fotos desde su perfil.

**Sasuke's pov **

**He hablado muchas veces con una chica desde facebook llamada hyuganeko es una chica que vendrá al restaurante está noche… pero tristemente alguien… estuvo echándome la culpa y ahora no podre ir ahora. Ahora no conoceré a la chica hyuganeko.**

**Fin del sasuke's pov**

Mientras tanto en el restaurante

Maldito Orochimaru me dejo otra vez con dos horas extra- contesta Sasuke

¿Pero porque se lo permites?- pregunta Naruto

Porque si no trabajo… no podre ayudar a mi hija- contesta Sasuke fríamente

Ay vamos… deja esas estupideces atrás y diviértete con una mujer voluptuosa como Tsunade- dice Jiraya haciéndole una mueca a Tsunade

¡viejo pervertido!- grita Tsunade dándole una bofetada

Porque pervertido- contesta Jiraya sobándose la mejilla

No tengo interés en mujeres voluptuosas- contesta Sasuke

Teme… de veras lo siento pero… cuando escoges un trabajo terrible con Orochimaru… dejas atrás todo- contesta Naruto

Vamos a trabajar- contesta ten-ten

Sasuke estaba harto de Orochimaru. Cada vez que lo insultaba o amenazaba con que lo iba a despedir. Sasuke era un hombre trabajador y cumplido aparte de duro y buen padre solo quería lo mejor para su hija

* * *

**Gracias chicos os adoro... ya viene el Yaoi y el lemon :3**


	2. Que inicie la fiesta

Sasuke trabajo como un loco toda la mañana mientras los demás trabajaban normal…, pero cuando Sasuke tenía que salir a recoger a su hija de la escuela.

¿Señor Orochimaru?- dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba la puerta

Puedes pasar- contesta Orochimaru

Perdón la molestia es que necesito recoger a mi hija de la escuela- dice Sasuke muy seriamente

¡Que no puede cuidarse sola!- grita Orochimaru molesto

Tiene 6 años no puede cuidarse sola aun- responde Sasuke

De acuerdo te daré 30 minutos si no llegas después de 30 minutos te podre trabajo extra- contesta Orochimaru

De acuerdo- dice Sasuke

Sasuke se cambio de ropa rápidamente salió disparado como sus pies pudieron pero en el camino tropezó con Hinata y Gaara, pero antes de que perdiera el equilibrio agarro la suave mano de Hinata.

Gommen…- dijo sonrojada la peli azul

No tiene que disculparse señorita ha sido mi culpa no debí correr- contesto Sasuke soltando la mano de Hinata

¡fíjate por dónde vas!- grita Gaara

Hmp… algunos no tienen modales- contesta Sasuke

Gaara san no digas esas cosas no fue su culpa- dice Hinata terriblemente sonrojada

No se preocupe señorita, nadie debe defender a Sasuke respondió dando media sonrisa

* * *

Después de que Sasuke llegó al colegio de su hija la maestra de Temari Karin comenzó a coquetear con Sasuke.

Sasuke-kun… me encantaría que si tu y yo saliéramos está noche- dijo quitándose los lentes

No gracias- responde fríamente Sasuke

Oh vamos no seas tan aburrido Sasuke- contesta Karin sonrojada

Señorita Uzumaki… que está haciendo- dice el director Suiguetsu

¡Qué crees que estás haciendo Suigetsu!- grita Karin poniendo una voz rasposa y grave

Eso mismo me iba a preguntar qué estás haciendo- contesto Suiguetsu

eso no es asunto ¡TUYO!- vocifera Karin

* * *

Mientras Karin y Suiguetsu estaban distraídos Sasuke quiso hablar seriamente con su hija por un conflicto en la escuela.

Temari ... me DIJO Que te volviste tu maestra de meterse en problemas con los dados-Konohamaru Sasuke serio

¡No fue mi culpa oto-chan!- contesto llorosa Temari

Me dijo que lo golpeaste nuevamente- responde Sasuke

Pero… Konohamaru me dijo que era huérfana- dice Temari a punto de llorar

… a ver ¿tú eres huérfana?- pregunta Sasuke frunciendo el ceño y haciendo una mueca

No hay respuestas-Temari

Entonces si fueses huérfana entonces no me tendrías a mi- contesta Sasuke dándole media sonrisa a su hija

Desearía que mamá estuviera aquí y que no te volvieras a casar- dice triste Temari

Tu madre no era una buena mujer ella no te quería, y si me volviera a casar sería una buena madre para ti- responde Sasuke

Más bien una madrastra como cenicienta- contesta Temari

Las madrastras no son como la de cenicienta, a veces hay que ver a la realidad- dice Sasuke abrazando a su hija

* * *

Cuando llegaron al restaurante llego 20 minutos antes (10 minutos tardó). Cuando Temari vio a Naruto se abalanzo sobre el regalándole un enorme abrazo. Cuando Naruto se vio amenazado por ese abrazo se sintió querido pero a la vez atacado.

Wow Temari esa es la mejor manera de saludarme- dice Naruto sobándose la espalda

Gomme tío respondió Naruto Temari-

Temari, ¿cómo estás?- saluda ten-ten

Mira cómo has crecido Temari- dijo Tsunade sama abrazando a Temari y está se sonroja ( porque estaba viendo sus enormes pechos XD)

S-y T-Tsunade-sama concursos Temari

Pero mira como está mi pequeña ero-senin- responde Jiraya

¡Viejo pervertido!- dice ten-ten

Icha-icha paradice- contesta Temari con una pequeño sonrojo y una mueca

¡Jiraya le metiste eso en la cabeza!- grita sonrojado Sasuke por el montón de Yaoi y lemon que le había enseñado en sus pervertidos libros Ero-senin.

Quería saber que son parejas Yaoi y lemon- dijo Temari (haciendo una carita chibi anime)

¡No te metas pornografía en la cabeza!- grita Sasuke con un enorme rubor en las mejillas

Hablando de parejas yo quiero una, ya sea hombre o mujer-dice Naruto pensativo

Todos se quedan con cara de WTF O_o por la frase Yaoi de Naruto

No sabía que eras Gay- dijo Jiraya

¡no soy Gay solo soy afeminado!- grita Naruto

Podemos dejar de hablar de parejas Yaoi o lemon por culpa de este maldito pervertido- contesta Sasuke con el ceño fruncido de forma extraña

* * *

Mientras todos trabajaban en la decoración y la comida que se veía terrorífica como arañas de goma, sangre de jalea, ojos de pastel de cereza, cucarachas fritas, manzanas envenenadas (manzanas de caramelo) y gusanos (rameen). La decoración era horripilante. Con la chica de exorcista, Freddy croder, la chica del aro, espectros, tumbas y toda clase de cosas espeluznantes. Cuando todos terminaron Orochimaru escogió su disfraz como la horrible serpiente blanca que era y, Anko y Pain escogieron un disfraz de gato de dos cabezas (como el de la nueva cenicienta XD).

Tristemente Sasukito no irá a la fiesta- dice Anko con una sonrisa maliciosa

Si hermanita no irá, pobrecito- contesta Pain pellizcándole las mejillas a Sasuke como si fuera un bebé.

Si no te metieras en problemas si irías a la fiesta- responde Orochimaru

Sasuke por el comentario de Anko y Pain se sintió ofendido pero no había razón de entristecerse. Tsunade quería golpear a Orochimaru por el mal comentario de Orochimaru y sus hijos, pero si lo hacía la despediría y ese trabajo era muy importante para ella y para todos.

Deja ¿Papi, ya que usted intenta esto - Temari pregunta

Porque si me despiden no podre ayudarte y….- contesta Sasuke

Como buen padre quiere protegerte Temari- dice Tsunade sama interrumpiendo

Además un padre haría lo que fuera por sus hijos- responde ten-ten

exacto y si yo pierdo este trabajo no te puedo ayudar- contesta Sasuke

lo entiendo papi pero… no me gusta que te trate así- dice Temari- y se que quieres ir a la fiesta de disfraces.

Si quiero pero no puedo tengo mucho trabajo y además…- contesta pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade

Oh por favor esto de Orochimaru ha ido demasiado lejos creo que es hora de que todos nos divirtamos un poco ¿no creen?- dice Tsunade arrojando una toalla de cocina.

Si tienes razón- contesta Naruto haciendo cara chibi con la pose de Gai Sensei

Yo cubriré sus trabajos está noche- responde Jiraya

Mientras tanto busquemos todos unos buenos disfraces… es hora que la historia de cenicienta de un giro inesperado- dice Tsunade

* * *

Mientras tanto en la estación de radio

Punto de vista de Hinata

No veo la hora de conocer a Advengeruchiha muero de vergüenza incluso creo que me desmayaría… antes de conocerlo. Ino asistirá también Gaara ira disfrazado de príncipe azul, Ino ira vestida como gatita y yo iré vestida como un ángel… que vergüenza además de que me voy a desmayar incluso a morir. No veo la hora… estoy ansiosa pero también nerviosa… tal vez ahí encuentre a mi romeo.

Fin del hinata's pov

Pov Gaara 's

Hinata e Ino viven en color de rosa pero yo no… yo busco una pareja ideal para mi alguien que me entienda… o alguien que sepa que lo o la necesite… me pregunto si habrá alguien allí.

Fin del Gaara's pov

\- todo bien?- pregunta Ino

\- etto... si estoy bien- contesta hinata

\- ¡vámonos ya!- grita Gaara impaciente

* * *

**gracias por su atención **


End file.
